Wind of Change
by TimelessLove
Summary: Any change, even a change for the better, is always accompanied by drawbacks and discomforts."-Arnold Bennett. Someone from Ephram's past forces him to take a look at his life and make changes. What does that mean for Amy? Madison?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I don't own anything... literally. Berlanti & Co. are responsible for creating the characters and their likeness. The "new girl" is mine, however.

A young woman stepped outside the airport only to be met by a cold breeze. She tightened her coat to her body, picked up her bags, and headed towards an awaiting cab. While assisting the driver with her bags, she inhaled deeply and released in relaxed fashion, thinking that it was nice to take a deep breath without coughing afterwards. After all big city life was much different that what she was headed into.

"Where ya headed?"

"Everwood."

She stepped in to the backseat of the cab, not really certain what she was doing. She was sure of one thing though... he was there. It had been over three years since she last saw him; there was so much they needed to catch up on. She looked out the window at the amazing scenery passing by her and had to admit, it was absolutely beautiful. The way the sun shone on the snow covered mountains, sparkling, blinding her a bit, was like something she'd never seen before. In fact, it looked like it came out of a movie, almost not real. She could see why Julia loved it out here.

Almost two hours later, the cab arrived in front of the house. As she got out of the backseat, she brushed her long dark hair from her eyes and looked up at the house. It wasn't what she was expecting, but then again, she didn't really know what to expect. Just as she was picking up her bags, an ugly, gray, boat of a car pulled into the driveway. A young man got out of the driver's side, and she knew it had to be him. He didn't look like himself; his hair was longer and he was still skinny, but definitely more mature. She made a mental note to tease him mercilessly about his car later. He was collecting his backpack from the trunk, so he didn't notice her walking up to him...

"Looking to head out to sea, Captain?"

"Excuse me?" Noticing her... she looks _very_ familiar. "Oh, are you lost or something miss?"

"Yeah, I was looking for Ephram Brown, you know kinda smart skinny dork... know where I could find him?"

Turning away from her and heading towards the front door, "Nope. Never heard of him," with a slight smile creeping across his face.

After he said that last comment, she just stood there, arms folded across her chest, one eyebrow raised, and a smirk, knowing he'd turn around.

"You best turn around or I'll come kick your butt."

He slowly spun around and gave her his most charming smile, "Yeah? I'd like to see you try."

"Keep talkin smartass."

He just stood there, staring at her in disbelief.

"Well are you just gonna stand there and stare at me like I'm the bearded lady in a freak show or are you gonna come gimme a hug?"

Thinking for a moment, "Bearded lady huh? No, uh... I'd say more like mustached."

"Ohh, you are SO asking for it," as she stepped closer to him about to throw a playful punch.

"Ok, ok, white flag. What is the deal with girls and violence?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Nothing," he said as he swept her up in a tight embrace and picked her small frame up and spun her around. "What, uh, what are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too. I've missed you, it's been too long."

Putting her down, "Well, yeah, that goes without saying. But seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I took some time off before I start school, and figured I'd come for a visit. But we can talk about that later. I can't wait to see Delia."

Ephram, in gentlemanly fashion, picked up a bag, draped an arm around her shoulder and they went inside.

Little did they know they had an audience. Sitting in her car in the street a few houses down was Amy. She couldn't believe her eyes. Once she saw that both of them had disappeared completely into the house, Amy took her foot off the brake and stepped on the gas to drive home. Did she just witness that? And more importantly, who was that girl that Ephram, _her_ boyfriend, just hugged?


	2. What Do I Have To Do Part 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing... literally._

_Thanks for the reviews people! All of your questions will be answered, so never fear! This next part I'm doing in 2 separate updates. I'm having some difficulty with transitions, so hopefully it won't be much longer for the second part. The title is a song called "What Do I Have To Do" by Stabbing Westward._

Heading towards her front door, Amy shakily raised her hand, turned the knob and went inside, still confused by the situation that just took place. Hearing the sound of the TV she figured Bright was home... he'd know what to do. Walking into the living room as if her body had a mind of its own, she stood in front of Bright, who was stretched out on the sofa, blocking his view.

"Uh, hey do ya mind? Have some respect for Sponge Bob."

"Ephram's cheating on me."

Sitting straight up, having his curiosity peaked, "What? Wait, we are talking about Ephram Brown here right? The same Ephram who's been mad in love with you for like 2 years... that doesn't make sense."

"At first I thought so too, but then..." trailing off, afraid of the words that were about to escape her mouth.

"Are you sure? I mean, how do you know?"

"I saw him... with a girl and they were hugging, and laughing, and talking, and then he put his arm around her and they went into his house," said all in one breath as she paced back and forth in front of the TV.

Trying to calm his ever neurotic sister, "Whoa, slow down Amy, you're doing that neurotic-talk-so-fast-I-don't-take-a-breath thing. Maybe it was just a friend."

"Ephram doesn't have any friends... we're his only friends," with a gesture meaning the two of them.

"Was she blonde?"

Now clearly annoyed that her brother isn't helping her, "What does that matter?"

"I'm just saying if she was blonde it might've been Madison."

"Thanks a lot Bright. That made me feel SO MUCH better. And no she had long dark hair."

Sensing Amy's frustration, Bright tries to lighten the situation, "Hey, we're talkin about Ephram here... he'd never do that, he's a stand up guy. It's probably just a misunderstanding."

"Huh, that's it..."

"Listen to me more often lil sis... I'm hardly ever wrong." Bright was now lounging on the sofa again, proud of himself for giving great advice, the type only _he_ could give.

A moment of clear realization washed over Amy, "No, I mean it all makes sense now, why Ephram has been so distant... I told you he wasn't 'mentally' with me, and you didn't believe me, this explains it."

Bright rolls his eyes, totally tired of his sister and her drama queen ways, "Fine. Whatever, think what you want... just ask him," as he returned his attention back to Sponge Bob.

Everything was so clear now. She didn't really want to admit the fact that Ephram was cheating on her, but it was the only logical explanation... that she could think of anyways. Trying to make sense of the day, Amy slowly walked up the stairs to her bedroom, wiping away a few tears in the process.

After collapsing on her bed, her body exhausted, Amy just lay there, motionless, staring blankly at the ceiling as a single tear ran down her flushed cheek.


End file.
